when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakharland
"Sakharland. The communist version of Sugarland. Commies made it, and now Sugarland is afraid of this. Well, Natalya von Konfety made this, not only to terrify Sugarland, but also all Inkwell Isle as well, including my village. Gotta stop 'em before things get out of hand. Darn them all. We don't want a communistic tyranny in this cartoon-oriented island world." --Su Ji-Hoon, War of the Two Sugarlands Sakharland, officially known as the People's Republic of Sakharland, is a Soviet republic-turned-independent socialist state that located near Sugarland from a Cuphead level on Inkwell Isle Two, Sugarland Shimmy (formerly),located in Inkwell Isle Four, and is an allied country of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command (USRAC). This country is ruled by Natalya Von Konfety, and it is only that she founded this country formerly known as the Sugarlandic SSR, which is officially known as the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland, it happened during the USRAC War. However,it will be known as the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sakharland after Assassination of Cuphead before become known as People's Republic of Sakharland after treaties. During the USRAC War, Natalya Von Konfety is hired by the USRAC, and then in the First Inkwell Isle War, she and her socialist candy civilians founded the Communist Party of Sugarland after Baroness Von Bon Bon being lost by a USRAC attack, but this makes Sugarland to start building a more modernized army. In both the Second Inkwell Isle War and the Third Inkwell Isle War, Natalya Von Konfety successfully became a socialist ruler of the Communist Party of Sugarland, and then she and the members of the Communist Party of Sugarland founded the Sugarlandic SSR for making it to become one of the USRAC's own allies, then they would start attacking at Baroness Von Bon Bon, the archenemy of Natalya Von Konfety so that the Sugarlandic SSR will build their own army to attack. After founding the Sugarlandic SSR, they completed building their armies and started to help the USRAC and the United Red Space Command to kill Baroness Von Bon Bon and destroy her army. Soon, Baroness and Natalya declared war each other,,which started the Sugarland Civil War, and then during that time, the normal Sugarland and the Sugarlandic SSR had the same strength in using now-modernized militaries, but they are only different from themselves: normal Sugarland has Baroness's minions (or enemies from "Sugarland Shimmy") and the Sugarlandic SSR has a more socialist army by using peasants and militias. While in the Sugarland Civil War, they also declared war to Princess Bubblegum and the entire Candy Kingdom during the Second Gum Candy War, a war between the Sugarlandic SSR and an alliance between the normal Sugarland and the Candy Kingdom. Soon, the Sugarlandic SSR is still fighting at the normal Sugarland while still attacking at the Baroness at the same time, which is being helped by the USRAC, the entire of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, but then both the Sugarland Civil War is being stopped so that Ducangers attack all of Inkwell Isle,which make Sugarlandic SSR can ceasefire treaty for want use Treaty of Sweet Allies in during Assassination of Cuphead that Sugarlandic SSR become the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sakharland (or Sakharlandic SSR) After Second Gum Candy War,the Inkwell Isle Girls (or the Inkwell Isle War Ladies) would take a peace treaty for Natalya Von Konfety, Princess Bubblegum and Baroness Von Bon Bon to sign so they would make peace to each other during and after the government of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is being convinced by Ruby Rose. Until after the USRAC War, a series of protests against Ruby Rose will be in Klyusibirsk, Vzletnavodsk, Kosolanezh and Vzletskva, including some villages and towns in Sakharland, but Natalya Von Konfety and the entire country itself will join forces with Baroness von Bon Bon and the entire Sugarland to help Cuphead so they could stop a series of protests against Ruby Rose. Due to fact low territory on this country in Inkwell Isle Two,this country declared to move to Inkwell Isle Four that their territory will be large and could be perfect to make export weapons and supplies to other nations. Before the North African Crisis, Baroness von Bon Bon made the treaty of Sugarland to Natalya so that the Sakharland will be independent from the USRAC and join with Sakharland, and so they joined forces on each other that Sakharlandic SSR become People's Republic of Sakharland. After the treaty of Sugarland, the Sakharland can fight at enemies so they can both start uniting and fighting for their lands and then remember their civil war, but Candy Kingdom can also unite with both Sugarland and Sakharland at the same time. In the siege of Kassala, Sakharland will be starting to protect Inkwell Isle, the Candy Kingdom, Sugarland and the rebel-held territory of Sudan so that they will be attacking at the enemies, and then in battle of Konfetygrad, they will fight against the Broccoloids so that they can use their plans, as ordered by Natalya von Konfety. Also, they will be starting to attack at the enemies like what the Red Army did fight against the Wehrmacht in the battle of Stalingrad, but the Broccoloids might get support from the Subspace Army, the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the Global Revolutionary Army and the Afrika Korps. At the same time, they will also equip candy weapons to support their candy allies and the Rah-Rah-Robot, including other Grand Alliance mechas. In Operation Buttertoast, they and the rest of the Grand Alliance will create new weapons to Candy Kingdom and Sugarland, including to the Buttertoast Alliance, for their mission to kill Tabuu and destroy Master Hand. It was given out that Nigel Uno is giving out candy for the Buttertoast Alliance to have sugar rush on them and weapons for them in fighting Tabuu. After the North African Crisis, they still will be the USRAC's allies, but they will also be allies to the Candy Kingdom and Sugarland. Now they can have a complete armed forces of their own. They are: the Sakharlandic Army, the Sakharlandic Air Force, the Sakharlandic Navy Forces and the Sakharlandic Special Forces. These factions are that they could always use. Also, they will have their own superweapons so that they will now help this country itself, including both Candy Kingdom and Sugarland. Soon, they will have a full army, which is named as the Sugarlandic SSR Army (also known later after the USRAC War as the Sakharlandic Army) so that they will start fighting for Walovlir Motovov and Natalya Von Konfety. Therefore, the people of Sakharland will make their country, Sugarland and the Candy Kingdom to be on the same strength as each other. In battle, they will be starting to attack at enemies, but they can protect the mobile fortress of Natalya Von Konfety, Princess Bubblegum and the castle of Baroness Von Bon Bon. Now they will fight for themselves, their comrades, the Motovov family, Walovir, Richard Motovov, the Soviet Rose Army Force, Natalya Von Konfety, Princess Bubblegum, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Sugarland, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Russian opposition, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, Sedova Motovov, Ralphie Tennelli, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Candy Kingdom, the Beleninsk Pact, the URSC, the Southern Song Dynasty, the People's Republic of Fauwan, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the rest of the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries Category:Inkwell Isle Countries Category:Sweet Allies Member States Category:Candy Nations